Many traditional techniques for analyzing audio (e.g., for reconstructing an audio signal, detecting the location of the source of an audio signal, etc.) utilize a directional microphone. According to these techniques, it may be necessary to orient the directional microphone in the direction of the source of the audio signal or alter the orientation of the microphone if the source changes its position. Additionally, a directional microphone may be cost prohibitive, intrusive, and aesthetically displeasing. An array of fixed-position microphones may be arranged and used to analyze audio via a beamforming process, such that a steerable, high directional response may be achieved without mechanical motion. An array of fixed-position microphones may be cost prohibitive, unacceptably large, require connecting multiple microphones to processing electronics, and require processing the multiple signals received from the multiple microphones. Additionally, the most acoustically advantageous location to place a microphone is generally the most visibly obvious and it is difficult to conceal an array of microphones due to their size.
Generally, a microphone that is concealed in objects such as table lamps has a high probability of being located close to large acoustically hard objects. Microphones placed near a large acoustically hard surface, such as a wall, generally suffer from erratic frequency response due to the constructive and destructive interference between sound waves from the room impinging directly on the microphone and reflecting off the surface prior to impinging the microphone. Comb filter and other effects which degrade analytical performance may result from the erratic frequency response.